Swarm Demon
Swarm Demons are distant relatives of Kazi Demons and vampires, which means they come from a hive. To eliminate the hive, one has to vanquish the Swarm King, which requires a Power of Three spell. History In 2004, the sisters were after the Swarm Demons. Piper went after them alone, thinking she could handle them. However, she realized she needed the assistance of her sisters. When they came to help, Piper informed them that whenever you kill one, two more show up. After a little fireball dodging, the sisters went back to the manor. When Paige read the entry on Swarm Demons in the Book of Shadows, she wondered if Piper even read it as it would've helped her. Piper claims to have skimmed it. That night, Phoebe became possessed by the karma of Mata Hari. Piper and Paige kept her in the Manor, Mata Hari did not like this and decided, when she was captured by the Swarm Demons, to side with the Swarm King to kill Piper and Paige. However, Mata Hari's karma was pulled out of Phoebe, just in time to stop the Swarm demons of killing her sisters. The King, feeling betrayed, ordered to kill them at once but failed to do so. The Charmed Ones used the vanquishing spell for the King and thus vanquished his entire clan."Used Karma" When Phoebe underwent a Vision Quest under the guidance of Enola, the enemies she encountered in her visions took the form of Swarm Demons."The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell" Some time later, another Swarm King attended a demon meeting in the underworld, along with a Thrull Demon, a Vulture Demon, and a Shapeshifter, to discuss Kyra's betrayal. When the Thrull Demon suggested releasing Zankou, figuring that it was the only way to defeat the Charmed Ones, the Swarm King was opposed to this and vanquished the Thrull Demon. He then led a team of demons to kill Kyra and the Charmed Ones, however, he was quickly vanquished by Leo."Witchness Protection" Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers * Fireballs: The ability to shoot balls of fire. * Genesis: The ability to create beings from one's body. The Swarm King could create Swarm Demons from his own body. *'Life Link:' The ability to connect one being's life to another. The Swarm King is connected to his drones, meaning all are vanquished if he is vanquished. * Shimmering: The ability to teleport in shimmers. * Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other beings. ;Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Only the Swarm King seemingly possessed this power. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Book of Shadows :Swarm Demons :Distant cousins of Kazis and Vampires. :The demonic hive of evil known :as Swarm Demons are pack :hunters of the Underworld. The :Swarm Drones follow the orders :of their King without question :and often sacrifice themselves for :the good of the collective body. Spells To Vanquish the Swarm King (Requires The Power of Three) :Demon swarm that serves as one, :Vanquish him from which they come. Notes and Trivia * Each time that a Swarm Demon is vanquished, two more will take it's place. This resembles the creature Hydra, from Greek mythology; for each head that was cut off, two would grow back. * The Swarm demons lair is believed to be some sort of maze. Piper and Paige themselves figured this out when they noticed that they went around in circles. The main function of this maze is to hide the Swarm King's lair. Only his minions know their way around the maze. * In "The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell", Phoebe underwent a Vision Quest and was attacked by demons resembling the Swarm Demons. Considering she had recently faced these demons, it is likely they were formed by her own consciousness. *In "Witchness Protection", another Swarm King appears, though his MO is completely different as the first. Most notably, he personally led an attack on the manor and is vanquished, while he could have send his minions. It is possible that this demon was merely credited as a Swarm King and was supposed to be a generic demon. **The Vulture Demon that appears in "Witchness Protection" is also vastly different from earlier appearances. Appearances Swarm Demons appeared in a total of 3 episodes throughout the course of the series. References Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Evil